


Overtime

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Their lips touched again, Amon felt his husband’s tongue slip in his mouth while his hands ran over his body. His legs slowly gave in and Arima held him up. “There there… you have no read I to faint yet…” “... yet…?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone --- you know who you are, sorry that I made you wait, I hope you like it.

Amon sighed and leaned back, in the past weeks he barely saw his husband, even though they worked in the same company Arima always had to work overtime. In the first weeks it was okay, he missed him but it was nice to have some time for himself. Then… it got a little difficult. While he relaxed his mind drifted off into daydreams about the time when they just got married, when they still had more time for each other… 

His hands slipped below the waistband of his pants each time before his fingers felt the wet and warm insides of his body, his fingers weren't enough to please him, he needed more. But his husband was too busy… 

Today was another one of these nights, the ones he spend alone but he wanted to focus on other things and just watch a movie. He hated horror movies, he had no nerve for them, but anything that remotely reminded him of romance gave him this odd pain in his stomach. Romance only reminded him of the fact that he missed Arima more and more every day. 

“I'm home!” Thank goodness he could shake his boss off and leave work earlier today. No reply. Only soft whimpering and an occasional horrified screams. Arima smiled and sighed softly, so he was watching a horror movie again. Should he…? 

“No, no don't go in there… Oh God -” Why were people in horror movies like that…? At least the dog was smart enough to flee the scene. Amon was focused on the movie, he watched the protagonist slowly open a door expecting the killer to hide in the room, though he was right behind her all the time. His heart rate increased expecting the man to attack.

Just when Amon was about to scream again, Arima placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed his hair. “No need to be afraid, I'm here now.” 

“A-Arima -” He blushed and put his tablet aside, pouting lightly. “... you could have called and tell me that you're on your way here.” But feeling his arms gentle wrap around him while he rested his head on his husband’s was enough to calm Amon down. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too…” Arima murmured the words into Amon’s hair before he kissed him again. “That's why I tried my best to come back to you as soon as I could…” 

It was nice but… he slowly wriggled his way out of Arima's embrace and slipped off the sofa, he wanted to look into his eyes, he wanted to kiss him again. Just seeing his husband smile so warmly was enough to make his heart jump. 

“I love you…” 

“I love you too.” Arima's slender fingers dug into the fabric of Amon's shirt as he pulled him closer to give him a kiss, it was just a soft peck at first. They gazed at each other and started laughing but there it was again, this feeling Amon just couldn't shake off, so he pulled Arima closer once more and kissed him again. 

Was he already hard from just one kiss? Maybe it was unfair of Amon to use his tongue but he missed Arima so much and he wanted him even more. 

“... we are quite eager today, hm?” But Amon wasn't the dominant type, no, not at all. He could only let Arima know how he felt and hope for the best, but he'd lie if he'd say he didn't feel the same way. 

Their lips touched again, Amon felt his husband’s tongue slip in his mouth while his hands ran over his body. His legs slowly gave in and Arima held him up. 

“There there… you have no read I to faint yet…” 

“... yet…?” 

Okay this might take turns Amon really did not expect. “What do you -” But before he could ask him he felt his back crashing into the wall while Arima grinded against him, made him feel his hard cock. It was odd to feel his body react so strongly, his underwear was already soaking wet and his clit was swollen so painfully hard that he started moaning into the kiss while his husband’s erection rubbed against it. 

“... can you stand…?” He gently put his husband down and sunk to his knees while he pulled his pants down. “You’re more than just eager…” What a view he had, but it would be even better just to bury his face inbetween Amon’s thick thighs. His tongue slipped over his vagina with ease, even though Amon said it was too much when Arima tried to lick him clean neither of them could resist the temptation and the feeling it left. 

Amon buried his fingers in Arima’s hair and moaned out loudly while he felt his tongue tease him in the most playful way, his mind went blank, everything was turning and spinning around him, the sensation was overwhelming, especially after weeks and weeks of abstinence. The moment he felt Arima’s fingers slip into him was the moment his legs wanted to give in completely but he had to stay strong, endure it…

His eyes were fixed on his husband, he just couldn’t stop gazing at him, he was so beautiful when he lost control, did he shut his eyes with such force to indulge in the feeling or was he ashamed? Either way, Arima would make it a little more enjoyable for him, his tongue move faster, pressed harder against his clit while his fingers did their job and they did it so good. 

“A-Arima -” Amon felt his back rubbing against the cold wall, his body was glowing, he felt his walls tighten, squeezing Arima’s fingers that still moved eagerly, teasing his sweet spot just right. There was no way that he would last any longer, but he didn’t even want to, if he could he’d just stop Arima and fuck him till he’d cum inside of him over and over again, but he knew that it wasn’t up to him to pace their actions. 

But all of the sudden the older man pulled back and stared straight into the younger one’s teary eyes. “... already on the edge? Do you want me to make you cum, little bunny?” 

His movements were machanic, he no longer had any control over his own body. “Y-Yes please…” 

“Good.” Just then he pressed his face into his crotch again, inhaling the sweet scent while he teased him with his tongue, it wasn’t hard to make Amon cum, he was so sensitive, especially after weeks and weeks of clumsy mastrubation, he never did it properly, he was too nervous. So his clit was always incredibly sensitive when Arima touched it, when he teased it… when - 

God, he was so loud, but it was exactly what he wanted to hear, Arima pulled back and caught his husband that slowly sunk to his knees. “I love you.” 

“... love you… too…” It was a little embarrassing that he could only take that much when he stood during the whole process, but it was so nice to feel Arima’s arms wrap around his body as he carried him in the bedroom and undressed him completely. Everything was hazy and warm, whatever would come next he wouldn’t mind, no, not at all. He just quietly watched Arima undress, feeling another wave of heat running through his body. 

“Do you like what you see?” A soft smile graced his lips as he slowly crawled towards his husband, leaving trails of kisses on his body enjoying the soft moans and soft giggles he provoked.

It felt ticklish and warm, kisses that weren't placed on his face were different… so much different. Squeezing his eyes shut because the last one tickled even more, he didn't even realise that Arima was bending over him, gazing at him. 

But when their lips touched again their bodies slowly came closer, Amon felt the other’s tongue slip into his mouth while he gently wrapped his hand around Arima’s cock. Seemingly surprised he moaned into the kiss before he smiled again. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“B-But I do!” Why did he always think of him as such a scared and timid person. “... could you lie on your back?” 

Without questioning it, Arima did as he was told, he was excited to say the least because he could only dream of what would happen next. When Amon carefully slipped in between his legs and looked at him with a somewhat flustered expression he couldn’t help but smile again. “If you’re not comfortable with it you don’t have to -” But he was quiet as soon as he felt his soft tongue run over his shaft. 

Maybe he was clumsy and inexperienced but he really tried his best but he did get a little better, at least Arima didn’t fake moan anymore… Only when he sucked the air in really quickly and moaned afterwards they were real, he could distinguish them now. God how embarrassing… 

“A-Amon -” It was surprising to feel him swallow his cock almost whole, didn’t he...? Apparently he didn’t even realise what he was doing, he just… did it. Well, he should at least try to enjoy it, not that he didn’t do it, it felt amazing, the hot insides of his mouth, his soft tongue rubbing against his cock while he was sure he felt his tip touching the back of his throat. 

Was he going overboard with it? It felt good, he couldn't deny it but the closer Arima got to his climax he started thrusting his hips and it got difficult for Amon to keep his cock in his mouth. So he pulled back and wrapped his hand around his erection and started pumping it eagerly, if he had to cum then at least when Amon wanted him to. He bend over and kissed Arima’s stomach as he felt a warm liquid covering his trembling chest. 

“I-I’m so sorry…” The older one breathed out heavily, he was not really sorry and his cock was still hard. Before he could make a move Amon sat down on him, moaned out sweetly as he felt Arima filling him up. 

God, his thick thighs felt amazing pressed against his hips. 

“I always forget how big you are…” At least when it came to feeling him inside of his body, he was almost at his limit, though he couldn’t really judge what his limit was since Arima was the only person he ever had sex with. “I love you…” He mumbled upon the realisation. 

“I love you too…” He smiled and grabbed his husband’s hand as he slowly started to move his hips. Amon could move like a dancer, ironically he danced ballet and he wasn’t bad either… so all of his movements were graceful, it felt like he moved to a melody only he could hear while he slowly lost control over his voice and senses. 

Why did it feel so good to feel him rub against his walls, tease his sweet spot till whiney and throaty moans dripped from his lips? Did it feel just as good for Arima…? He looked so peaceful and every now and then he shut his eyes, pressed his head deeper into the mattress and exhaled sharply when Amon thrust his hips again. 

There was no way that he could deny that their sex had gotten better since the first time, Amon was still awkward and clumsy but now he had more confidence, didn't look away when their eyes met. 

For some reason it always gave him this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach when Arima looked at him in the gentle and loving way, just moments before he'd shut his eyes and moan again. It made him whimper softly, made him want move faster so he could see it again. 

“H-Hey slow down…” Arima breathed out smiling. “You're really eager today.” 

“Sorry…” Why did he had to point it out… Amon sighed and bend down to kiss Arima. In the end the only thing that mattered was that both of them enjoyed it and it seemed like they did. He moved a little slower, a bit gentler, felt his husband's arms wrap about him and a smile grace his lips as they kissed again. Did he even need to tell him that he was happy…? Or did he already know? 

Arima squeezed him a little bit as he felt more pressure on his cock, now that was unexpected. “Let me finish it…” Maybe he was impatient or maybe he just loved seeing Amon’s face every time he fucked him till he came. 

“If that’s what you want…” Who was he to refuse such a request? A surprised moan escaped him as he felt his husband’s fingers dig into his buttocks moments before he started thrusting his hips. So much to go slow… all he could do now was hold onto the headboard and pray that it wouldn’t break. 

Their eyes met and Amon felt his heart jump violently, it wasn’t fair how he still managed to look so incredibly handsome in situations like this while he himself… was most probably just a moaning mess. 

His lips trembled and his eyes rolled up, not only his cheeks were glowing at this point and his moans got louder and louder. God, that was exactly what he wanted to see, his husband fully indulging in the act, enjoying himself. 

“Arima -” It wasn’t easy to find the right words, especially not now, feeling his climax approach painfully fast. There was no need to hold back the moans or anything else, by now they moved in the same rhythm with way more force, neither of them could hold back any longer. With every time that Arima thrust into him again, Amon got tighter, wetter. 

It took only a few hard thrust from Arima and he felt his cock pump hot semen into the other’s body, why did it feel so good when they came at the same time…? All that he remembered afterwards was that Amon screamed out his name, shortly before he sunk down on his chest and nuzzled him lightly. 

They breathed heavily and Arima hugged his little bunny again before he placed a kiss on his hair. There was no way he could last long after not having sex for such a long time, but he still enjoyed. Now it was time to clean up the mess they made. “... should we take a bath together?” 

“Mhm…” 

“And then dinner?” 

“Sounds great.”


End file.
